


It's Not Paranoia If They Really Are Out To Get You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (like one punch), Alcohol, F/M, Fear, John Winchester negative, Pre series, Stalking, Stanford Era, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has these days, where he's always looking over his shoulder, paranoid. No one can explain it, Sam just brushes it off.</p>
<p>And then jess finds out that he's not just paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Paranoia If They Really Are Out To Get You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from Tumblr.
> 
> It's set pre series at Stanford, Sam/Jess. John Winchester is not shown in the most flattering light. He's a drunk and a stalker. Jess punches him. That should cover things.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, Sam will just start looking over his shoulder, paranoid and twitchy, and no one will know why.

“Nothing, nothing,” he almost always says. Once, when they’ve been dating six months, he hesitates a moment, then admits that he has a weird feeling that his father is watching him.

He’s sweating, nervous, hand-ringing as he says it. If Jess didn’t already have her suspicions about John Winchester, this would certainly cause some.

It doesn’t happen all that often. Sometimes, Sam panics. He usually calms down after a while, even if he’ll still occasionally check over his shoulder afterwards.

They’ve been living together three months when it happens. They’re on their way to class, and Sam’s doing his twitchy thing. At this rate, they’re going to be late, the way Sam keeps stopping to check, but Jess doesn’t have it in her to tell him to stop. Not when it’s so obvious how distressed he is.

She tightens her hand on Sam’s when someone, clearly staggering drunk, makes his way directly towards them. Not a student, just a middle-aged drunk, but he’s bee lining for them and Sam is frozen.

“Sam.”

Sam seems to collapse a bit on himself before pulling himself upright. “Go away,” he says. “You’re drunk. You don’t want to be here.”

“You don’t think I never came by, did ya?” The man drawls. “Gotta check up on ya. Make sure you’re not making a mess of things.”

Sam Sam’s feeling of being watched wasn’t ever imagined. This…this loser keeps coming back, just to freak out the son he kicked out. Jess seethes.

“You don’t want to be here,” Sam repeats, but his voice wavers a bit. “You never wanted to be near me. I’m no good to your family business, right? So leave me alone.” It takes a pleading tone, at the very end, and Jess’ heart breaks a little.

John Winchester doesn’t leave, just tilts his head a bit, eyeing Sam up, and the whole gesture makes Jess’ skin crawl. Like Sam’s a piece of meat or something, a tool.

She’s not really aware of doing it until after it’s done, but then her hand hurts and John Winchester has a split lip and a stunned expression. Sam looks stunned too, when she gets to looking over at him.

She pulls herself together. “Sam wants you to leave,” she says. “You’re not welcome here.” She thinks for a moment about the type of man she knows John Winchester is, then adds, “if you don’t leave right now, I’ll call the cops.”

“You think they’ll stop me?” He asks, eyes focused entirely on her now.

She pulls her cellphone from her purse. “Let’s see what they say…”

He leaves.

“He’ll be back,” Sam murmurs.

Jess shudders. “He won’t leave you alone?”

He snorts. “Never. Let me see your hand.”

She gives it to him and he takes a moment to examine it. “Looks good,” he says. “Didn’t do any damage. I…god, I can’t believe you punched him.”

“He deserved it,” she says fiercely.

“I’m not disagreeing with you,” he says. He takes a deep breath. “I…thank you. Really. Now. Class?”

She nods, and they walk on. She can’t see him, but she has a sinking suspicion that the paranoid feeling of being watched is going to follow her too now.


End file.
